Just Friends?
by SwirlyTwirlyDwirly
Summary: Gojyo's not as straight as he thinks he is. 3/5 and implied 5/9. Crack.


**Just Friends?**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

^&^&^&^&^&^

"No way!" a random man could be heard yelling across the bar. "That you, Gojyo?"

"...?"

"Gojyo! No _shit_, man!" the dude hollered again, clamping Gojyo on the back.

The redhead turned around from his place at the rounded off table, his ruby red eyes gleaming in the dim light as he grinned back up at the pale man now standing directly behind him.

Usual Hi-Lite clamped in between his lips, he leaned back in his chair slightly, and reached out his hand to shake the other man's. "Hey there, Zenko, long time no see."

"Yeah, no _shit_, dude, what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"I'm in the military now, dude. Figured I'd go do something with my life now that everyone else has up and left that shithole town."

"No shit, huh? That's awesome, man, good for you."

"Ne, Gojyo, who the hell is _this _guy?" Goku suddenly asked, interupting the conversation by pointing a finger at him.

"Hey, kiddo." Zenko, moron that he was - so much it was nearly infectous - maybe that's why everyone seemed to like him, merely laughed good-naturedly, offering his hand out for Goku to shake. "Zenko's the name," he said, smiling down at him, cheerfully. It looked as though Zenko was already having a good time tonight, unlike Gojyo, and was already started on getting his rocks off, the lucky bastard. "Gojyo and I are old poker buddies."

"You have friends?" came Sanzo's drawled reply to Zenko's statement. "I'm shocked."

"Fuck you, Princess."

"Ch'."

"Aw, shit," Zenko muttered, running an irritated hand through his hair. "I should be getting off. But it was good seeing you again, Gojyo. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Gojyo shrugged. "We'll probably be - "

"Yare yare, actually," Hakkai broke in with a meaningful glance at Sanzo, who had momentarily stiffened in his seat. "There's supposed to be quite the onsen here, and I hear that it's very good on strained muscles..."

Sanzo twitched. Gojyo couldn't help but smirk. The last youkai attack had bruised Sanzo's side really badly, and if there was any excuse for Hakkai to relax for a night or two, this was it.

"'Ch. Whatever," he muttered, going back to looking bored.

"Great!" Zenko broke in, slapping Gojyo's back again. "Let's have dinner tomorrow, then. My treat."

"Deal," Gojyo replied, grinning again. Nothing like sharing old times and getting a free meal out of it. With a salute and another wave, the guy, Zenko, was off and out the door.

"He looks like _loads _of fun, Gojyo," Sanzo drawled sarcastically before once again vanishing behind his paper like some uppity old geezer. Gojyo flicked him off.

"So, Gojyo," Hakkai pressed, catching his eyes long enough to draw his attention away from the pmsing priest, "Is that the one who you...?" He raised his eyebrows. Gojyo sighed and stubbed out his smoke before reaching into his pocket to pull out another one.

"Ooooh, who you _what_, Gojyo?!" Goku jumped in, excited to finally be a part of something. Sanzo, for all his part, just tried to act like he was ignoring them.

"Yeah, that's the guy."

Hakkai snickered as Goku continued to look confused. "You didn't know, Goku?" Hakkai asked with a little, secretive smile. "They were _lovers_."

Sanzo's tea went spewing from his mouth, drenching the paper that he had been hiding behind.

Goku choked on his eggroll.

"Could you repeat that?" came Sanzo's incredulous voice after a moment of stunned silence.

Gojyo glared at his best friend, handsome face turning a shade of red that easily matched his hair. "THAT IS _NOT _WHAT HAPPENED! STOP TWISTING IT AROUND!"

"Oh?" Hakkai asked, raising an inquiring eyebrow, amused by the whole ordeal.

"Look, we went out this one night and ended up drinking a whole shitload of tequila. We met this one chick that was totally into, well, guy-on-guy action, so we just went for it. She was one sexy little fox, too; could suck the nails out of a board. Oh, don't gimmie that look, you would have done the same fucking thing."

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, okay, but you would have if you all weren't fucking chastistic assholes," Gojyo grumbled, taking another sip of his beer.

Sanzo kept on coughing, trying to get all of the tea out of his lungs. Goku still looked perplexed, and Hakkai hid his now toothy smile, behind his hand.

"Oh, eat me."

^&^&%^&^&^

Later that night Gojyo found it quite hard to get to sleep. Probably due to the fact Goku wasn't snoring his ear off like usual. Which was a little odd considering the monkey was usually the first one out of all of them to fall asleep, and when he did he was out like a light. Too bad Gojyo wasn't able to score tonight, or he wouldn't even be here, he mused to himself, scratching his stomach idily. Poor him. He had ended up coming back to the inn early, feeling alone, and completely dejected.

"Gojyo..."

"Go to sleep, bakasaru."

"..."

After a minute his antenne twitched - something didn't feel right. And it had nothing to do with his two best friends, either. He opened his eyes, and looked over at the monkey's bed, only to find he was already being stared at. The kid wasn't even being subtle about it, either! His innocent, golden eyes were wide, his jaw was slack, and...was that a bit of _drool _coming from his mouth?

"What?" Gojyo snarled, a little creeped out.

Nothing.

"Oi, Goku! What?" Just what the _hell _was the monkey's issue? Did he have something on his face? He quickly raised a hand to check. No, nothing there.

"Ne, Gojyo..." Goku said softly, continuing to stare at him with that dopey look. "Are you really...?"

"Am I what, you fucking brat?" Gojyo snarled, fighting the urge to smack him a good one. Because, if he did, Sanzo would wake up, and then he'd never hear the end of it. "Just shut the hell up and go to sleep."

He closed his eyes again, tried to block him out and resume sleep, only to continue to feel those golden eyes still on him, burning through his head.

And, suddenly, he knew.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! STOP IMAGINING IT!" Gojyo screamed, tossing his pillow at Goku, whacking him in the face.

BANG!

A loud gunshot could be heard echoing throughout the building after that, followed by Hakkai's soft chuckling.

"SHUT UP!"

^&^&%^&^&^

The next day Gojyo was surprised when Goku offered him something to drink at the breakfast table. Usually he was fighting tooth to nail to even get anything down. He raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"Uck! What the hell is _in _this?" he asked after he swallowed the strange mixture of orange juice, lime, and some kind of tangy thing down. Hakkai grabbed the cup and took a sip himself, grimacing at the strong flavor of alcohol that erupted his taste buds.

"It tastes sort of like...tequila?"

Gojyo's face faultered, as he turned to glare daggers at the monkey, who whistled innocently, looking the other way.

The half-breed saw red. "YOU LITTLE - "

But before he could do anything the fan came down hard on Goku's head.

^&^&%^&^&^

"Ne, Gojyo, do you mind helping with the groceries? Oh yes, right, I wouldn't want to keep you from your _date_," Hakkai said, smiling knowingly.

Gojyo twitched. The guy was going to hold this over his head for the rest of his life, wasn't he? Just because he had been drunk, and Zenko looked a lot like a girl with that long ass hair of his...hell, Sanzo looked an awful lot like a girl, too, and he was a _hell _of a lot prettier than Zenko...wait...oh hell no, he was _so _not going there!

"CAN I COME?!" Goku hollered, jumping up from his seat, looking hopeful. Sanzo's eye twitch, which had vanished shortly after Kami-sama had been sent back to his home town of heaven above, was beginning to come back in full force. Gojyo could only gape at the monkey in disbelief.

"You won't even hear me talk," Goku went on, bouncing from side-to-side, "You'll only hear my awe-struck breathing - "

Sanzo's palm found his forehead. Gojyo found it difficult to speak. Hakkai was laughing hysterically, but only on the inside.

"For the love of Buddah, Goku, he's making it all up," Sanzo snapped, gaining everyone's attention. "It's not true. He just wants attention."

"Excuse me?" Gojyo asked dangerously.

"He probably just had too much to drink and ended up getting a peck on the cheek or something equally as stupid," the monk continued, oblivious to the death-glare he was now receiving from the irritated redhead.

"IT WAS REAL!" Goku screamed in accusation.

"Yes, I'm _sure _it was," Sanzo replied dryly, lighting up a smoke.

"You don't believe me?" Gojyo snapped, then, coming to his own defense.

Sanzo rolled his eyes. "Whatever gave you _that_ impression?"

"It's true, I swear it!"

"'Ch. Yeah right."

"We made out for, like, _two hours_, for a chick we both ended up banging," Gojyo insisted, slamming his palm down on the table Sanzo was currently sitting at. "_Several _times, might I add!"

Sanzo clicked his tongue, and blew out a ring of smoke. "Yes, I'm _sure _you did."

"WHY ARE YOU RUINING THIS FOR ME?" Goku wailed.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?" Gojyo glowered at the monk, who merely sighed, and shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Fine, you sorry erogappa," Sanzo replied, dusting imaginary dust off of his sleeve. "I just didn't realize that you were _gay_," he responded, making quite the spectacle by emphasizing the word _gay_.

Gojyo froze. Hakkai sniggered, and didn't bother to hide it this time.

"I'm not saying I'm gay."

"Right."

"These things _happen_!"

"I can help make it happen again," Goku blurted out. Gojyo and Hakkai both gaped at him, looking disturbed and disgusted. Out came the harisen.

WHACK!

"Ow, Sanzo, what the hell was _that _for?"

"What do you think it's for?"

"But, Sanzo, he's _gay_, you said so yourself - "

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?!"

"Hey, Sanzo-sama!" Gojyo shouted, causing the priest to stop beating the poor monkey for a minute. "If you don't believe me, then come with us tonight."

Sanzo raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I'll get Zenko to tell you all about it!" he said, glaring daggers at the monk. "I'll prove that we kissed for that chick, and that we're not _gay _for doing it. You've seen the women I sneak off with."

"Ch'. Like _that _proves anything. For all we know they're transgender. It would explain so much..."

"Why you - " Gojyo's knuckles cracked.

"Hey!" Goku whined. "How come _Sanzo _gets to go, and _I_ can - "

"SHUT UP!"

^&^&%^&^&^

The dinner wasn't even really what one could consider dinner. It was more like three guys sitting at the bar, getting drunk. But, at least it was entertaining. Zenko turned out to be a pretty nice guy; he even had a fiance he was really proud to brag about, apparently. It kind of sucked that he wouldn't be able to continue teasing the kappa for the homosexual kiss but it wasn't like he'd ever tell Gojyo that.

Let the bastard suffer.

"Ugh, I'm getting a kick already," Zenko said, tossing back the last of his ale before ordering another glass. As the green-haired man began chugging the new one down, Sanzo gave Gojyo a pointed 'look'.

The kappa knew then that it was time for business.

"Say, Zenko, speaking of getting our kicks on, I was just telling the guys about that fucked up night you and I made out for that chick?"

Zenko froze in mid-swallow, fixing Gojyo with a blank-eyed stare. "Huh?"

"You know, the one with the big hooters. Said we were both hot and she'd kill for us to make out. We were pretty hammered by then so we did it, then we ended up banging her. Remember?"

"Uh, Gojyo," Zenko was staring at him with wide eyes now - hell, the guy was even backing off a few inches. "I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

Gojyo felt his stomach churn as the monk next to him shifted.

"_Really_?" Sanzo questioned in a haughty voice.

Gojyo flinched, and snarled softly, but still, the monk had the absolute _nerve _to sneer at him, which pissed the water sprite off even _more_.

"How the _hell _can you not remember us kissing, man?" Gojyo snapped, turning back to his friend, slamming his fist on the bar top. Zenko continued to look at him as though he were crazy.

"Uh, I'm sorry, dude, I don't remember a lot of things that _never _happened."

"_W-What_?" Gojyo croaked.

Sanzo had his arms crossed over his chest, a smug air around him and an 'I told you' expression on flawless features.

"We were sitting there, and that babe came over and said she'd like it if we used tongue, so you knocked me over off the bar stool, and we just went at it then and there on the floor, in front of everyone - "

Sanzo snorted.

" - look, dude, I'm sorry if I'm making you freak out right now, it's just that I told baldy over here that it happened and he doesn't _believe _me - "

"I'm sorry, Gojyo," Zenko said, placing a hand on Gojyo's shoulder. "I mean, if I thought it happened, I would say it, but it...well, maybe I passed out and you did shit to me when I was sleeping. I know you, man, and it could have been that kinda - "

"_**What**_?!" Gojyo hollered.

"Look, dumbass, it's fine," Sanzo interupted, causing the two men to eye him, warily. "If you say you kissed him, you kissed him. I believe you."

"About fucking time," Gojyo grumbled, settling back down in his seat.

Sanzo reached for his beer mug and caught Zenko's eyes, smirking as Zenko muttered into his own beer mug, "But he didn't."

"Yeah, I know."

"OI!"

^&^&%^&^&^

"I'm telling you it _happened_!" Gojyo all but screamed as the three of them walked out of the bar. Sanzo and Zenko just _looked _at one another as he continued to seethe. "And I'm _not _gay!"

Zenko scratched his head, reaching out his other hand to shake Sanzo's. "Well, it was really nice meeting you. And, Gojyo...uh...I don't think you'll ever see me around again, because...uh...well, you've gotten _weird_."

"..."

"Well, take care you guys," he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Later."

"Hell no, you motherfucker!" Gojyo shouted, then, grabbing him by the shirt collar before he could go anywhere. Good thing he was as plastered as fuck or he'd never even _think _of doing this. _Again_. "This is bullshit! That night was the one time that I allowed myself to explore another dude's mouth, so I'll be damned if you ruin it for me!"

Zenko sort of gaped at his expression. "Gojyo - "

"So if you don't remember _that_, then - "

That was all the warning Zenko had before warm lips were crushed against his own in a brusing kiss, a hand sliding up into the man's shirt. Sanzo's newly lit cigarette fell past his lips and landed on ground as he stared at the sight the two men presented, standing there, making out, in the middle of the street.

" - you'll definately remember _that_," Gojyo murmured after he had pulled away. "And, oh look, we even had someone to watch us, just like last time," he joked, pointing to the stone shocked Sanzo, who was staring at them as though they both had just stripped down naked and were doing the chicken dance.

"You..." Zenko was talking, then, staring at Gojyo with warm, wet brown eyes, and a sheepish grin. "Gojyo, are you saying you love me...?"

Gojyo froze, then, coming back down from his sudden high. "_Excuse _me?"

"I...of course I remember that kiss..." Zenko continued, dreamily. "I think about it all the time..."

"Eh?" Gojyo cried. Sanzo's mouth dropped open so far it nearly hit the ground, or, in other words, he pulled a Goku.

"Oh Gojyo, I...I can still hear the moans you made in my mouth when we first...I didn't want to tell you because I couldn't...I didn't think you that would return my love, but now you have..." He quickly grabbed a handful of Gojyo's red hair, and yanked his head back down for another go.

Gojyo yelped as his tongue teasingly slipped back out. "Hey, now _wait _a minute here - "

"Aw, is someone being shy?" Zenko teased, playing with his tossled locks. "You can't tell me you don't feel what I feel, Gojyo...nobody can kiss that good and not mean it..."

And there he was again, brushing his lips against the kappa's ever so slightly.

Gojyo panicked.

"I'm just - I'm a really good kisser!" he cried out, placing his hands in between them. "I'm sorry, man, but I - " There was a brief moment of silence as Zenko pulled away from him, catching the implication in the redhead's hoarse words.

"Oh no, Gojyo, you don't have to apologize," Zenko forced out a laugh, suddenly, having averted his eyes from Gojyo's red ones when the redhead pushed him back. "I'm only kidding. I'm not in love with you."

He turned to look past Gojyo, to Sanzo, who was still gaping at them like a fish. "I'm not in love with him. I don't hear the moans he made that night...I don't picture how he looked when he was underneath me."

Sanzo gurgled.

Zenko locked eyes with Gojyo, again. "I don't picture your face when I make love to my fiance."

A frog croaked.

"Er, well, anyway, I need to go." He smiled up at Gojyo. "Kiss goodbye?"

The kappa sweat-dropped.

"Er, yeah...sorry."

And then he was gone, leaving Sanzo open-mouthed and Gojyo standing there, feeling stupid.

"Uh, wow," Gojyo said, running a hand through his hair, blinking rapidly, as the thought of Zenko loving him processed through his brain. "Just, uh, wow. I mean, I honestly had _no _fucking idea that he was - "

But before he could finish, Sanzo stalked forwards with intent, curled his fingers into the lapels of Gojyo's coat and claimed the redhead's mouth.

A wet, needy, forceful tongue managed to snake its way in past startled lips, lips that had parted when the kappa gasped at the absurdness of it all. Gojyo's eyes bulged as his hands came to rest on Sanzo's shoulders, to push him away. Hell, Sanzo was a dude! This was wrong, so very wrong!

So why was he now noticing just how good the monk smelled, how lush his eyelashes seemed up close like this, and how soft the material of his robes were? Why did it feel so much better than it ever had with Zenko...?

Sanzo let out a strange mewling sound as their tongues sluiced together, obviously excited, but then again he was controlling most of the action. He fisted his hands in dark strands of ruby hair, seeming to know what the other wanted as he shoved a knee in between the redhead's thighs. Gojyo whimpered as he fought to move closer to the blonde, forgetting for a moment who this was, basking in the carnal pleasure of it, instead, to press flush against Sanzo's torso, bucking hard against Sanzo's leg.

The blonde's lips teased his own before moving up to his neck, latching to suck at the skin there. Panting out small, little, incohearant words, before squeezing his eyes shut, Gojyo tipped his head back, to give Sanzo more access. It didn't help he was a good three inches or so above the guy. Maybe if they were lying down...

'_No! Fuck, I gotta stop this...oh god that felt good.'_

"Uhh..."

A pale hand fumbled its way up the redhead's thigh, fumbling with the button of his jeans, before disappearing inside. The blonde grinned against his flushed skin.

_'Don't tell me he learned this in the fucking monestary - '_

"Oi, kappa," he breathed huskily, licking the man's ear, "I thought you weren't gay."

"Y-You," Gojyo managed to pant out, "You're not playing fair."

"Fair, eh? Fair enough if you ask me. If I didn't know any better I'd think you _liked _this."

"F-Fuck you..."

"No, Gojyo," Sanzo whispered as his hand found the arching hardness between the kappa's legs, squeezing it with promise. "More like fuck _you_."

Then he stepped back, wiped his hands on his robes, and shuffled away.

Gojyo stared after him, gaping very much in the same style Sanzo had been moments before and screamed out: "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Sanzo dragged a hand over his lips, contemplating. "Just seeing what all the fuss was about."

"..."

Gojyo stood there, staring at the monk for awhile, shifting. "...well?"

"I've had better."

Gojyo collapsed to the ground.

"Better?!" the hanyou snarled when he finally got back up to his feet, face burning. "I'll show _you_, better, kuso bozou! You get your bitchy ass back over here and finish what you started!"

Sanzo glared at him, exasperated. "I thought you weren't gay, Gojyo."

"..."

And Gojyo found out later, that yes, as he lay all naked and sweaty and sticky next to the great Sanzo-sama himself, he was gay. Sha Gojyo, the womanizing, "long-legged", lechy kappa cardshark with the long, silky soft hair was gay. And had just bedded the sexiest thing on two legs.

Yep, Gojyo thought as he lit up a smoke, he was gay.

And he could live with that.

^&^&%^&^&^


End file.
